


Dishes

by m_squared



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_squared/pseuds/m_squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick, smutty one-shot of how to make doing the dishes more enjoyable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes

Cosima leaned in the doorframe, watching the love of her life as she cleaned the dishes, humming softly, unaware of the brunette’s presence. Even when completing the most mundane tasks, Delphine exuded an air of confidence and sensuality; long back strong and straight, hips gently swaying to the beat of the music drifting in from the other room. Deft hands working quickly to dip the china plates into the soapy water, only to be pulled out and scrubbed. The large stack to her right diminishing by the minute. 

Cosima moved towards the blonde woman, wrapping her arms around her slim waist and pulling their bodies together. She noted the slim platinum ring that she had slipped on Delphine’s finger earlier that day resting on the windowsill and smiled. 

“Bon soir, mon amour.” Delphine purred as Cosima’s lips met the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

“Hello, my fiancée.” She laughed softly, “That’s still so weird to say! Do you need any help?” The brunette asked, one hand gently caressing the flat plain of Delphine’s stomach. 

“No, my love. You did all the cooking, I am more than happy to clean. Just keep me company?” 

“Of course.” They moved together in a dance of comfortable domesticity. Cosima’s hands exploring the French woman’s curves, as Delphine softly rocked her hips back into her lover, hands continuing to dip and scrub the ornate flatware. 

“All things considered, I think the dinner was a success.” The American postulated as her mouth found the tender spot below the blonde’s ear, eliciting a moan of approval.

“Yes, I believe it was.” Delphine laughed, recalling the shocked look on Felix’s face as Cosima had shared with everyone that they were now engaged. She placed a dish in the drying rack and turned her head to meet her lover’s eyes. “Thank you, mon amour, for inviting me into your family.” 

“Thank you for agreeing to become part of my family. I love you so much, and I am so happy that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together.” She pressed their foreheads together, closing her eyes, and gently rubbing her nose against Delphine’s. “Now, are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help you?” Her right hand slid from Delphine’s hip, dipping below the waistband of her jeans, gently toying with the wiry curls she found there. Delphine hummed softly, determined to beat Cosima at this game. 

“No my love, just the joy of your company is enough for now.”

Cosima gently parted her fiancée, slowly stroking her. “Oh, okay, there’s nothing I can do?”

“Well, there may be something…”  
“Oh and what’s that?” 

Delphine didn’t even have a chance to reply before her lover sunk one finger into her heat. She responded in kind, rolling down onto the digit, attempting to gain more friction. 

“Mon dieu, Cosima” she breathed, dropping a plate into the soapy water. Her now empty hand found her lover’s forearm and she sank her nails into the firm, tanned flesh. 

“Ah, ah, ah, you have to finish the dishes. Can’t go to bed with a dirty sink, Dr. Cormier.” Cosima teased, nipping at her ear lobe as she pulled her hand out of Delphine’s jeans. 

The doctor whimpered at the loss of contact. She shot the brunette a dirty look and begrudgingly fished the dish out of the sink. “Fine, brat.”

“What’s that now?”

“You heard me.”

“Oh really? A brat hmm? Well, we will see about that.” The brunette smiled and her hands resumed their teasing journey, following the top hem of the blonde’s jeans. Slowly, she undid the top button and unzipped the offending material.

Then in one motion, she yanked both the jeans and Delphine’s underwear to the floor, immediately burying her face in her lover’s ass, her tongue reaching out to lap at the French woman’s clit as strong hands gripped pale hips, pinning the other woman against the counter. 

“Cosima!” Delphine yelled, again dropping a plate but not caring as she felt strong, velvet move against her heat. She felt Cosima pulling at the material pooled at her ankles and she quickly stepped out of her ruined garments. The brunette rocked back on to her heels. 

“Keep doing to those dishes Dr. Cormier and I’ll keep helping you.” She teased as she nudged Delphine’s legs further apart, allowing for a better angle. Delphine glanced at the remaining dishes, four to go. She could do this. Begrudgingly, she reached out for one and at the same time felt Cosima return to her ministrations. 

After what seemed like forever, she placed the last dish in the drying rack and pulled the plug of the sink. The coil that had been building behind her bellybutton continued to tighten as Cosima’s gentle tongue began to move faster. She pushed her ass back harder into the smaller woman’s face, begging for more contact, anything to get a release. In response, she felt strong hands twist her hips as Cosima sat back again, silently encouraging her love to turn. Delphine quickly pivoted so her back was against the sink and hooked a knee over the smaller woman’s shoulder, pulling her in. Her eyes locked on Cosima’s with blistering intent “Finish what you started” she growled and reached down, grabbing the dreads gathered at the back of her lover’s head and pulling her face into throbbing cunt. 

Cosima eagerly complied, her lips sealing around Delphine’s swollen clit as her tongue brushed feather light against the sensitive flesh. Two fingers gently slipped into the taller woman and began to pump in and out in a delicious pressure. 

“Cosima, I am so close, please don’t stop!” The blonde screamed. 

She could feel Delphine’s cunt begin to tighten on her fingers, holding them in a vice like grip. She hooked her pinky and placed gently pressure against the blonde’s asshole, causing the taller woman to ride her face even harder, erratic breathy moans filling the air around them. In a matter of seconds she felt Delphine freeze, her whole body going rigid as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her jaw dropped open and a cracked moan escaped from deep within her. Cosima felt hot liquid squirt past her hand and down onto her chest, her own clit throbbing with sympathetic release. Finally, the blonde slumped against the counter and Cosima helped guide her to the floor, shaky legs no longer wanting to support her weight. She placed a kiss to Delphine’s forehead and gathered her in her arms. 

“You ok?”

“I am more than ok. I am amazing. You are incredible Cosima. I love you.”

“I love you too. Thanks for doing the dishes.” Delphine opened her eyes and kissed the brunette, laughing. 

“Anytime.”


End file.
